German patent document DE 20 2006 014 850 U1 discusses an impact driver of this kind that has a tool receptacle, equipped with a polygonal internal receptacle, that is provided on an output drive shaft percussively drivable by an associated impact mechanism. The polygonal internal receptacle is connectable to an inserted tool of the so-called hex type, e.g. a screwdriver bit, that has an external polygonal coupling that corresponds to the polygonal internal receptacle, has a hexagonal cross section, and is equipped e.g. with an external annular groove embodied in accordance with DIN 3126-E6.3.
The existing art is disadvantageous in that such impact drivers are limited to the use of inserted tools of the hex type. For the case in which a user wishes to use inserted tools that are embodied in accordance with other inserted tool types, for example inserted tools of the so-called SDS type or round shank type, he or she must then possess a respective separate hand-held power tool suitable therefore, and must use it as necessary instead of the impact driver. This on the one hand necessitates corresponding procurement costs on the part of the user, and on the other hand can result in loss of utilization convenience during operation of an impact driver of this kind, as a result of the exchange of tools required in each case.